


Stories in my dreams

by RamousPowder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Drowning, One Shot Collection, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamousPowder/pseuds/RamousPowder
Summary: I am making a collection of different dreams I have had. Some are weird, scary, happy, and overall had a pretty good story for a dream... Some stuff may not be good for all readers so be warned I guess?





	1. Luigi is a killer

Most of my dreams act as if I am in a show or movie so I mainly follow a camera point of view and very rarely go into the first person after this I will be using the word camera instead of perspective to describe how I am seeing in the dream.

The perspective slowly pans from the sky to the scene.

The dream starts off on a sunny morning with Mario and Luigi walking on a yellow brick road in the middle of a grass courtyard. Mario tells Luigi that if an incident happens again then he knows what he will have to do to him. Luigi reassures him that nothing like that will happen again and he doesn’t need to worry.

Perspective changes to a first-person perspective of an old security camera moving only seeing in black and white.

As the camera pans to the left a handful of video game characters from Nintendo and Sega are passed out drunk on the couch in a dark hotel room. The screen gets static as it pans to the right until it returns to the left where you see the dorm room door open, letting the blood trail be shown by the light from outside coming in, realizing Daisy is missing. The camera once again becomes static when going to the right of the room but becoming much more intense and the noise of the static gets louder and louder until the video snaps back with Luigi’s bloody face, suspended in an expression of horror, holding the camera.

Perspective is now a brick wall with the camera slowly panning to the sky.

Mario beings by saying “ You know what I have to do now.” Luigi only responding with “I know” It ends with a blaring printer sound I made to wake me up to stop me from hearing Mario shoot and kill Luigi. The End!


	2. The Men Who Fought Then Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

The camera first shows us a small open-air restaurant with a small walkway at the docks.  
Six men in stereotypical Endo period samurai armor walk and scope out the area making sure there isn’t a disturbance. Soon a fight breaks out between the six men and their allies versus a group of men from another faction. While fighting the docks break and all the men plunge into the deep bottomless ocean many being dragged down further by debris.

The camera is now a first-person perspective of one of the six men.

The youngest of the six sees dead bodies of those who have already drowned and those who are like him trying to swim up before they do as well. The youngest, who is still far from the surface, drowns. The camera switches quickly between the men in order of age as they drown besides for the eldest two. The second to the eldest makes it to the top onto driftwood but ends up dying to his injuries making him bleed out moments after reaching the wood. The eldest makes it to the top and sees that everyone else has died including his one friend who made it to the top so he just floats on his back to tired to move and says goodbye to the world, wishing to see his friends in the next life. The man dies but I am still here, stuck in his perspective, waiting to switch to another person but that doesn’t happen. I am stuck in a dead man’s body feeling the waves of a huge deep ocean on my back, unable to move or speak on my own. I just see the clear blue sky and wonder what will happen to me and why am I stuck. Will a monster from the depth pull me down and eat the man while I’m here? Will someone find the men and take the bodies back to shore? I am left wondering for minutes that feel like hours, my anxiety rising with the horrible possibilities of what may happen, and the sounds of the ocean getting louder. Then it’s just black, a black screen is all I see for a second then I wake up.

The End.


End file.
